historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Hefei (208)
The Battle of Hefei occurred in 208 AD when the army of Sun Quan laid siege to Cao Cao's stronghold of Hefei in Yong Province during the Three Kingdoms era. The battle was a defeat for Sun Quan, who lost the talented generals Song Qian and Taishi Ci during a failed surprise attack on Hefei Castle. Background After the Battle of Chibi in late 208 AD, Sun Quan set out to capture the vital castle of Hefei in northern Yong Province, which was held by Cao Cao. Zhou Yu was sent to Chaisang to recover from the wound suffered at the Battle of Nanjun, while Gan Ning commanded Baling and Ling Tong commanded Hanyang. The remainder of his army, led by Cheng Pu, went to Hefei to join Sun Quan's army, which was entrenched 15 miles from the castle. Upon hearing of Cheng Pu's arrival, Cao Cao's general Zhang Liao challenged Sun Quan's army to battle, which was met a day later. Battle Early in the morning, Sun Quan and his generals Song Qian and Jia Hua marched out, facing Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin. Sun Quan's general Taishi Ci fought Zhang Liao to a draw before Zhang Liao decided to plan Sun Quan's capture. Yue Jin charged out to fight Sun Quan, but Song Qian and Jia Hua fought him off. Song Qian attempted to pursue him, but Li Dian shot him through the heart with an arrow. Sun Quan and his army then withdrew, covered by Cheng Pu, and Zhang Liao retreated to Hefei. Taishi Ci later approached Sun Quan and informed him that his officer Ge Ding had a brother who was serving in Zhang Liao's army, and that Ge Ding might be able to convince his brother to assassinate Zhang Liao and open Hefei's gates to the attackers. Ge Ding and his brother started a fire in Hefei Castle that night, creating chaos. However, Li Dian captured Ge Ding and his brother and executed both of them after briefly questioning them, and Zhang Liao decided to turn his enemies' plot against them. He set up an ambush and opened the gates to Taishi Ci, who then charged into the city, believing that Ge Ding had succeeded. However, a signal bomb exploded and archers rained arrows onto Taishi Ci and his men. Taishi Ci was caught in a snare and mortally wounded by several arrows, and he lost half of his men. Lu Xun and Dong Xi came to his aid with a relief force, and he died in the presence of Sun Quan at the age of 41. Sun Quan, filled with sorrow at his general's death, was forced to retreat from Hefei. Aftermath In 209 AD, the sickly Imperial Protector of Jing Province Liu Cong died, leading to Sun Quan's strategist Lu Su asking Liu Bei to fulfill his promise to hand over Jingzhou upon Liu Cong's death. However, Zhuge Liang told him that Liu Bei was a relative of Liu Biao and that he was the rightful heir to Jingzhou, and he had him tell Sun Quan that Liu Bei would deliver Jing Province to Sun Quan once he conquered Yi Province and established himself in the west. Soon, the attention of Liu Bei and Sun Quan shifted away from the defeated Cao Cao and towards the fate of Jing Province. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles